The Night People of London
|Next Story = }} "The Night People of London" was a story printed in the sixth issue of The Twilight Zone comic published by Gold Key. In the London fog, crimes were being committed with no hope of identifying the culprits. The fog was also too thick for the police to give chase. Soon, however they would find help from a quite unlikely source...and not necessarily the Twilight Zone. Story Details Cast of characters Lead characters * blind man * jewel salesman * Narrator * thief * policeman Minor characters * couple with child flashback * man flashback * woman flashback * girl flashback Opening narration "A crime is being committed in the heart of London! But because of thick fog, two 'witnesses' are not aware of it..." Story summary A man walking along a rainy, dimly lit London street was abruptly jumped by a capped man armed with a club. The attack caused the man to drop his briefcase which was full of jewel samples the man had been taking home to sort, with which the thief promptly ran off. A nearby policeman, as well as a passerby in a hat with a large brim, rushed to assist the injured man. The police officer feared there would be no way that they would be able to find the thief in the thick fog that night, but the passerby told him to stay with the victim and that he would seek out the cuplrit. Somehow the man was quickly able to track the criminal and soon neared his location. The thief, hiding around the next corner, heard his pursuer tapping his cane along the street behind him. The assailant jumped a wall at the end of a dead end street, hoping to escape being found. The man with the cane was still able to keep in pursuit because he deduced the fleeing man's actions after he heard the sound of leather on wood. Finally, the two men came face to face! The bewildered thief first flung a verbal assault at the man who followed him, then turned to physical assault and lobbed a few bricks in the man's direction. Somehow, he managed to duck the attack! Next the attacker pulled his club from his jacket pocket and swung at the man, but again the man was able to dodge. Having caught the thief off guard, his pursuer struck back and knocked the man to the ground with his cane. The astonished criminal looked up to finally notice the man was wearing sunglasses—in fact, the good Samaritan was blind! The criminal was delivered into the custody of the police, who thanked the blind hero for his help and all of the help that the blind have provided for the city of London. Closing narration "Yes, the stranger in the fog was a blind man--he and hundreds of others who cannot see have long given 'eyes' to Britain! Durinng The War blackouts, they appear to offer their services during fires, power failures and to thousands of tourists...unaccustomed to the famous London fog... And so, year after year, in a hundred different ways, the helping hands of the British Blind are extended...to all of us." Response and analysis Themes Keywords Paranormal | England | Crime | World War II Notes and annotations * The blind of London were noted as being helpful during the war, especially useful in the identification of approaching enemy airplanes. "During the war the blind of London were very keen to note the approach of the enemy airplanes." - Hopsital Social Service Association of New York City. Hospital Social Service, vol. 6, 1922. Google Books, Retrieved: . The full extent of involvement by the blind during the London Blitz may not be known, as research by the Action Trust for the Blind found that very little information about the experiences of the blind during the period exists.BBC News. "Blitz project to capture memories". Version: . Retrieved: . Technical information Creative crew * Mike Sekowsky - Penciler * Mike Peppe - Inker * Ben Oda - Letterer Production companies * Gold Key - Publisher * Cayuga Productions - Production Co. Technical specs * Originally published in color * Printed on newsprint, 4 pages Notes and references Notes References * Bob Klein and Mike Tiefenbacher. "The Twilight Zone no 6 (1962 series)." Grand Comics Database. Retrieved: . External links * Category:Gold Key stories Category:Crime fiction Category:Paranormal